


Subtle (drabble collection)

by leo_png



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, America being America (Hetalia), Human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Itapan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pottertalia, didnt really explain that but yeah, germano, so England is the headmaster and France is the nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_png/pseuds/leo_png
Summary: Ludwig and Lovino are on the down low about their relationship. This just a collection of moments in their time together. I such at summaries but that's basically it!
Relationships: Germany/South Italy (Hetalia), Japan/North Italy (Hetalia), its just a background ship though
Kudos: 3





	Subtle (drabble collection)

**Author's Note:**

> written for @frukmerunning on tumblr for their Pottertalia AU! I love their work and had fun exploring their characters! I hope you enjoy!

Subtle. If there was any word to describe their relationship, it was subtle.

Lovino tapped his chin with the tip of his quill, humming in thought. A relationship was like a contract, and for some reason they were taking that a little too seriously. Both took turns listing expectations and terms they both agreed and committed to on a sheet of paper torn from Ludwig’s diary (“It is not a diary, Lovino, it is a planner,” Ludwig sighed.) passing the quill back and forth. Communication happened to be something Lovino was not good at, as he ended up insulting his partner rather than consulting him, and Ludwig pretends his problems don’t exist until Lovino attacks him. They figured that this would help them understand each other before the metaphorical contract they had, ripped.

“No… public… displays of… affection,” Lovino read aloud as he wrote, eyes momentarily glancing up at Ludwig to gauge his reaction. The blonde merely hummed, nodding in agreement.

“Fair enough,” Ludwig noted. That was all.

-

Last time Feliciano held this concern of a face, Kiku had temporarily gone deaf after a spell was put on his butterbeer. Lovino raised a brow at his brother, a silent question as to what was wrong. Shuffling papers around into a neat stack, he licked his lips to prepare the question, but Feliciano already supplied an answer.

“You and Lud broke up?” the Ravenclaw asked. What?

“Che cosa? No!” Lovino yelped, expression exasperated. Feliciano put a hand to his heart, letting out a breath of relief. “What makes you think that?”

“Huh? Oh, I never see you and Ludwig together anymore, and you stopped kissing in the halls a while ago, so I figured something went wrong! And I know you completely brush it off as if it’s completely nothing because you’re stupid and won’t just talk out your feelings so I really wasn’t sure but Ludwig is also good at pretending his problems don’t exist so I’ve been playing this guessing game for a while and---” Feliciano’s words disappeared from his flapping lips without him even noticing, Lovino tilting his wand up in his brother’s direction.

“You worry over nothing, idiota,” Lovino groaned. A pout was his response, Feli realizing he wasn’t actually being heard.

-

Study Hall turned into Gossip Hall by winter every year. The document was three years old, sitting in a picture frame on a bookshelf in their shared room (the only reason they got a shared room was because Ludwig finally got the balls to ask Arthur Kirkland about it; Lovino stayed internally grateful, not externally). The fourth years and above were familiar with the almost-tragedy that was their love, but the first years were not. Body language and gossip were their only reference to anything and for some reason their professors’ lives were more interesting than their own.

Alfred Jones is a troublemaker Gryffindor and every teacher complains about his pranks and tricks. When he mispronounces a spell, chaos ensues. Jones was like a ticking time bomb. Unfortunately, Professor Wang is out sick today, leaving Lovino to watch after the heathens (“You mean my students?” Ludwig had asked, an amused brow raised. “Yes, actually,” Lovino smirked), which is a task of its own. Really, it is babysitting a bunch of irresponsible first years who think they can perform every spell perfectly. Well, Alfred sat nearest Lovino’s desk, his brother to his right. They couldn't be anymore different but for their determination and fighting, probably the only thing that landed Matthew in Gryffindor. Lovino knew someone like that in his time, a Professor Neville Longbottom. Who knows what fate has in store for them if that is the case.

All this to say, Lovino did not like when Alfred leaned over to Matthew to whisper, “hey, dude, do you think Professor Vargas is like, gay?”

“Alfred, he is literally right behind us,” Matthew hisses, still answering in a whispered voice. Lovino rolls his eyes.

“He can’t hear us,” Alfred tries to reason. Lovino stands up, his chair shoving backwards loudly, silencing the brothers for a moment. He starts on his way, treading between the tables, skimming over his student’s work to make sure they were being productive. Still, he can hear as Alfred says, “but, seriously. He looks at Professor Beil… Biersch… Professor Ludwig all ooey gooey.”

Lovino peers over just in time to catch Matthew giving his brother an annoyed look. For someone so soft-spoken, he could look rather intimidating. “One, it’s Professor Beilschmidt, not that complicated. Two, why does it matter? You mean to tell me you aren’t head over heels for Ivan?”

Alfred yelped, “What?! Fuck no!” And he cowers, as he should, when Lovino glares over to him.

“Jones, is there something you would like to share with the class?”

“N-No, sir.”

“Deduct five points for Gryffindor.” Alfred groaned.

Damned teenagers.

-

Another Triwizard Tournament, another Yule Ball.

They were not necessarily frequent by any means, but it was not nearly a century they had to wait until the next one. A decade had passed, maybe. The first since Lovino had begun teaching at Hogwarts. Damn if he didn’t miss it, though.

Ludwig stands in front of the mirror, buttoning his suit jacket up. The fabric strains against his firm musculature but that’s the best part. The Slytherin barely had his shirt buttoned up, simply staring (shamelessly, until Ludwig looked back at him through the mirror, an amused look in his still expression. Lovino flipped him off with a red face). “You’re never going to get ready if you just sit there,” Ludwig informs his partner.

“No shit, _veramente_?” Lovino grumbled, turning away to finish buttoning his shirt in a haste. Their outfits were practically identical, save for the cravat Ludwig wore. Lovino snickers. “You look super old with that on. Did the frog give it to you?”

Ludwig heaved a sigh out of his nose as he stepped in front of the Italian, straightening his bowtie, which he could never get right. “Everything about me is old, have you not picked this up in our time together, Slytherin?” His lips quirk a bit when Lovino gives him a glare.

“Don’t call me _Slytherin, Gryffindor_ ,” Lovino grumbled, more embarrassed of the fact that he once again needed assistance with his formal clothing than the name. Ludwig stepped away, admiring his handiwork as a large but warm hand came up to tuck Lovino’s untamable curl behind his ear, only for it to spring free a moment later.

“I recognize that you are pent up, but please leave your kinks in here,” the blonde teased, making a swift leave as Lovino came running after him, yelling at him to “stop being a damn pervert!”

…

Feliciano has always been the Vargas brother to hold the most confidence, and Lovino wonders how that is. Shy little Feli, more confident than him? But as hazel eyes watch their brother waltz across the ballroom, a hand firmly on Kiku’s waist, he remembers that it is with love that Feliciano holds the most bravery. He doesn’t care that some teachers talk about his “bad influence” on the kids when he’s not in the room. He is not bothered when students ask arrogant questions about his sexuallity.

Lovino finds himself quite the opposite and he holds sorrow in his chest when he looks over his shoulder to find Ludwig looking away, obviously begging with no voice. He used to do that right after they made the contract, missing the P.D.A. they used to share. Lovino became so self conscious when his fellow staff members started to talk bad about him when he was not meant to be listening, which was awful, considering the relationship status between the headmaster and the school nurse, a story just waiting for the _Daily Prophet_. And his Gryffindor partner was painfully respectful. Deep in his heart, he knew he didn’t deserve such patience.

With a deep intake of breath, the Italian turned to Ludwig, a pinched expression overtaking him. Blonde brows scrunched over hopeful eyes. “Do you… Do you… uh, wanna, umm… _danza_?”


End file.
